


Unworthy

by SleepyJJ



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyJJ/pseuds/SleepyJJ
Summary: Akali could have grown used to the idea of the Kinkou collaborating with the Order of Shadows, really. She supposed that too was required from time to time for the balance. But why did it have to be her and Kayn of all people? She wasn’t even associated with the order anymore. And this boy was in serious need of a lesson—or twenty.
Relationships: Akali/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Unworthy

“That’s an awfully short shirt you have there. One could almost be forgiven for thinking you like showing skin as much as I do.”

“As much as I enjoy besting you in every imaginable discipline, I really can’t hold a candle to your exhibitionism.”

“Pity. Imagine how many elders we could give a heart attack by having sex in the temple.”

“Elders?” she snorted. “As if there’s more than one _master_ you want to get a rise out of...”

“Is that a yes or..?”

“I’m not going to desecrate a temple for you.”

“Oh? For whom would you?”

Akali rolled her eyes. “Didn’t your master teach you any decency?”

“Master Zed taught me many things.” She wondered what exactly his master would think of the breathless tone Kayn said this in.

“So that’s what you’re into, huh? You need to be taught a lesson?”

“It would be my greatest honor to receive a lesson from the esteemed lady Akali’s lips herself.”

“Tch. I’m sure it would.”  
Akali let her eyes wander over Kayn’s languid form stretched out on the riverbank. She had to admit a not so small part of her wanted to see him absolutely wrecked. She didn’t have to admit it out loud though.  
“Lesson one: if you think you’re worthy of my lips, you are severely mistaken.”

A dangerous look entered his eyes, she didn’t trust those eyes, but this particular look—damn, it did something to her. It made her want to fight him, bring him to his knees, turn him into a whimpering mess, and finally shut him up for fuck’s sake.  
“Are you going to punish me?”

Fuck.  
Maybe she would.

“Is that the only way you learn?”

“I also respond well to treats. You can ask Master Zed.”

“I’m not going to give you a treat.”

Their eyes met. The look written on both of their faces said the same thing. Punishment then. 

Akali internally cursed herself for being so weak. Just a few weeks of working together for once and she was already indulging him. But there was also an undeniable thrill running through her at the thought of what she could do to him. 

“You want to take me right here?” He spread his arms on the grass in surrender, and she was almost, _almost_ tempted. But she could do better than this.

“Come to the old bathhouse tonight.”

Without giving him time to reply, she left.

* * *

When she entered the unused building that night, she wasn’t nervous per se. She was determined. She’d changed into a deep red robe that was ostensibly for a visit to the baths though far too short to be proper. It’s wide sleeves conveniently allowed for the concealed transport of certain _tools_.

She was painfully aware that this was now a planned ...thing or whatever, instead of something that could be blamed on the spur of the moment, but it couldn’t be helped. She felt the smooth lacquered wood and allowed a small smile to lift the corners of her mouth. Retrieving this first was absolutely going to be worth it.

Unless he would stand her up, but honestly? That didn’t seem like him. She grinned as she finally recognized the eerie presence in the otherwise quiet hall. Of course he wouldn’t want to admit that he got there first and had been waiting for her.

“What—are you afraid of a little lesson now?”

A scoff from behind her. “As if you could scare me.”

No, she supposed the former child soldier who’d wrestled with a darkin over his soul wasn’t easily scared. If he even remembered fear at all. Was this a bad idea?  
It took all her self control not to turn around but wait for his slow measured steps to carry him into her field of view.

She’d never seen him in a Yukata before. It was kind of revelatory. She’d never imagined that _more fabric_ would be so sexy on him. Of course the dark blue robe was wide open over his chest, right down to his waist, but still. It was a look. She silently thanked years of martial training for not giving away any reaction.

He came to a stop facing her, right where she wanted him—in the center of the room where the moonlight pooled to illuminate the scene.

They sized each other up. The air between them was charged with hunger; this was nothing like the carefree mood from earlier.

She fixed him to the spot with her gaze as she closed the distance between them. But it was Kayn who first touched her. He lifted his left arm and lightly placed his clawed index finger on her chin, just below her mouth.  
“Are you going to teach me decency now?”

“Yes.” Her voice was steady and did not betray her rising excitement at their proximity. “Even if it takes all night.”

“Oh. That’s good.” His claw slid down her throat, just barely not scratching her skin, until it met the collar of her white under robe—“I can be a slow learner sometimes.”—then slowly continued, pulling her robes open inch by inch. “I’m grateful for your patience.”

She caught his wrist in her hand, stopping him from undressing her. “I never said I was patient.”

His sly little grin was infuriatingly hot and she couldn’t wait to wipe it from his face.

“You’d rather I’d rip them off all at once?” he asked in his best innocent impression. It wasn’t very good.

“I’d rather you get on your knees and put your tongue to better use.” This wasn’t exactly what she’d planned. She shouldn’t have been wet already, but, well.  
She blamed the Yukata. Apparently she’d have to endure that grin a little while longer.

“So forward...”  
To her surprise, he did exactly as she asked, and dropped to his knees almost gracefully.

For all her supposed discipline, she still inhaled sharply when he placed a feather-light kiss on the inside of her thigh, then dug his teeth into her skin, and licked over the bite mark with the pointed tip of his tongue. He paused at the noise.  
“Is this a better use? Or was that indecent?” He looked up at her.

“Anything’s better than you talking.”

“Mm,” he hummed in satisfaction and repeated the same thing a bit higher up her thigh. And again. And again. Until his head was buried in her robes and his nose tickled her hips. “Akali, you aren’t wearing any pants.”

“I’m glad you noticed.”

“Isn’t that very indecent?”

Her annoyance crumbled slightly as he experimentally licked at her. But this wouldn’t do.

“I chose an outfit appropriate to the occasion. Are you questioning your teacher?”

She didn’t let the fact that he’d buried his tongue deep inside her while she was speaking distract her. But maybe she regretted asking him a question at least a little bit when he removed his face again to answer. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you under the impression that I’m a meek little disciple?”

No. Of course not. 

“Get up.”

She suppressed a groan at the loss of sensation. She should have known better than to get greedy, really. There was an order to these things.

“Lose the robes.”

He untied his belt and shrugged off the robes as matter-of-factly as if she’d asked him to hand her a bowl of soup. Though probably he’d fight more over sharing food.

She briefly trailed her eyes over the delicious expanse of his muscles, only resting for a second on his impressive erection.  
At least he was enjoying himself, too.

She withdrew a small wooden practice sword from her sleeve. It was barely longer than a dagger, but it had a nice wide blade that she liked.

“Do you need to be disciplined so badly?” she asked him flatly.

“I would very much like to see you try,” he replied with a mild smile and a devilish glint in his eyes. 

She pointed the tip of the sword at one of his nipples, considering. He watched unmoved as she dragged it across his abs, poking him here and there. His smile broadened almost imperceptibly when she brought the flat of the blade under his cock, flicking it slightly. She was tempted to snap it in two. Instead she used the blade to slap his ass hard enough to hurt. He actually had the audacity to grin at her.

“I see. This is funny to you.”

“I just didn’t know you could be this cute.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. He really just called her cute, huh?

“Would you rather I fetch your scythe?”

“You’re into threesomes?”

Apparently Kayn was most insufferable when he had a point. 

“I’ve always got my kama, too.” She had the very real blade pressed against his throat in an instant.

Kayn eyed her curiously. “Do you want to kill me or fuck me, teacher?”

Both, unfortunately. But she was slowly getting the hang of him. 

“Do you know what I think would shut you up? A fat dick in your mouth.”

“Oh, do you have one for me?” He looked around the room as if he was half expecting a patiently waiting hunk to step from the shadows and offer his services. 

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

His gaze flicked back to her. “Wait, what?!”

She stowed her weapon again, satisfied to see the confusion on Kayn’s face, even if it was only for a moment til he was back to his irreverent self. 

“Teacher Akali is full of surprises!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get too excited.”

“How could I not? If you promise me a fat cock just like that??”

“Are you going to be good?”

“The best,” he crooned.

Somehow she doubted that. Nevertheless she reached into her sleeves again and produced the gleaming red dildo that Kayn was waiting for. His eyes widened. She smirked. Choosing her biggest one had been the right decision for sure. 

“I thought you didn’t want to spoil me.”

“Don’t make me regret it.”

“Are you sure you can handle that thing?” he commented as she attached the leather straps and fastened it to her hips.

“Worry about yourself.”

She grabbed his braided hair and pulled him back down to his knees.

If she had somehow deluded herself into thinking Shieda Kayn sucking dick was going to be a silent affair, well at this point she only had herself to blame. 

Between all kinds of lewd licking and slurping noises, he kept moaning nonsense like  
“Akali, your dick is so big.”  
“Does this feel good?”  
“Are you about to come, teacher?”  
“I bet this is the best head you ever had.”

Her rocking her hips into him and pulling his hair only spurred him on more. 

When his hands began to roam her legs, squeeze her ass, and tickle the back of her knees, she—well she liked it, but she also decided he had way too much free mental capacity still, and that just wouldn’t do. 

She pulled him off her and with a knee on his chest pushed him down to the floor. 

It wasn’t the most comfortable position.  
She had considered the adjacent room, too, which still had plenty of nice enough pillows to recline on. But that had seemed way too intimate. So the entrance hall it was. The cool stone floor was just right for them. 

“Have I passed my first lesson already?”

“Oh no.” She surveyed his state briefly, his body was flushed, his cock painfully hard, his face had an almost soft, happy glow that absolutely took her by surprise. She positioned herself above that face. “You still have a long, long way to go.” And with that she slid her beautiful artisanal cock down his throat again. He took it well, she had to give him that.

She fucked his pretty mouth less than gently, and he only moved his hands to her waist to try and speed up her rhythm. 

“Such a needy slut...”

She didn’t give him a chance to reply, but the smug look in his eyes said enough.

She added two fingers to his mouth and immediately his tongue came up to greet them. 

“Spread yourself for me.”

His eager look was almost comical but when he lifted his right hand to her mouth in turn she stopped him with a glare. 

“What did I say about my lips?”

He pouted as best he could, and when she released his mouth, repeated hoarsely: “I am unworthy.”

“That’s right.” She rewarded him with a vial of oil from her sleeve, which he used to coat his fingers before starting to work open his ass.

“What else do you keep in there?”

“None of your concern.”

She turned around to once again lower herself into his mouth, but he stopped her with one hand on her ass. His left hand. His darkin hand. It really shouldn’t turn her on this much. It was all cold and hard edges. It was also way too hot. Fuck.

“Don’t you want to take that off and, you know, sit on my face properly?”

Was he being...considerate? If so, he really didn’t hold back anything to keep her on her toes. Or was it simply desire? Either way, it was too coherent for her taste.

“Later.”

He whistled appreciatively. “So you do trust my stamina.”

“Oh you will last. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Uh oh, why do I feel like my dick is in danger?”

“You only feel that now?”

“What can I say? My self-preservation instincts might be...maladjusted.”

That might be the understatement of the century. 

She spread his lips again with her hand and shut him up once more. From her new position she could watch his cock bob up and down as his fingers pushed in and out of him. He was already up to two. Boy worked fast. She grazed her spit-coated fingers over his collarbone and began idly playing with his nipples. With no small amount of satisfaction she noticed the change in his breathing when she pinched them, rolled them between her fingertips, and scraped her nails across them. In no time, they stood just as erect as his cock. The poor neglected thing. She borrowed some more saliva from Kayn’s mouth and then leaned forward, carefully stroking his length. His grip on her thigh tightened. She could feel him choking under her—was he close already?

She looked over her shoulder. His face was flushed red and a little sweaty, a few errant hairs that had escaped from his braid sticking to his forehead. His eyes actually fluttered closed for a second. What a lovely sight. 

“Are you ready?”

He nodded and tried to choke out a “please” around the dick stuffed in his mouth. 

Her turn to grin smugly. She hadn’t thought that one was in his vocabulary.

She looked around until her eyes fell on his belt. That should work.  
She got up and fetched the long piece of fabric. 

“Open your mouth.”

His lips were already parted but he obliged her and opened them wide. With quick hands she gagged him with the belt, tied it behind his head, and had enough length left over on one side to also tie his hands together over his head. He, once again, seemed to find her attempt to establish control over him amusing. But he let her flip him onto all fours without complaints. She vaguely mused that this was a lot of fun, as she positioned herself at his entrance. She poured some more oil, while Kayn tried talking past his makeshift gag.

“Be quiet if you want me inside you.”

The mumbling stopped abruptly. Huh, that was a neat trick.

He gasped when she entered him. But he had prepared himself well. She pushed in deeper and deeper, experimenting with the angle, when he let out a little moan. She probed the spot again making him groan.

Got ya.

He mumbled against the gag and she abruptly pulled out again. A choked chuckle escaped him, then he fell silent again. And she pushed back in.

It quickly became a game of push and pull. She took him apart until he couldn’t stay quiet anymore making her pull back again and again. Their rhythm became more and more frantic. She saw sweat warring with goose bumps on his back, his shivering arms and knees barely keeping him up. He was close.

She picked up the wooden sword once more and harshly brought it down on his ass. It almost pushed him over the edge. He was panting and mumbling nonstop now.  
She stilled. 

She picked up “no” and “please” a lot from his word stream.  
She pulled out completely. 

“Fuck.”

He collapsed onto his side, and violently jerked up his arms, pulling the belt from his reddened mouth.

“Fuck,” he repeated more clearly. “I didn’t take you for the cruel sort.”

She smiled sweetly down at him. “You’re a fool.”

“Yeah, I see that now.”

“Don’t forget you’re here for a lesson.”

“And what lesson is that?”

“Make sure your partner comes first. It’s only _decent_.”

The dangerous look returned to his eyes. If she was a weaker person it could have probably burned her to a crisp where she stood. As it were, turned out she liked playing with fire. 

“And did no one ever teach you that lesson?”

She sat down beside him and lightly tickled his balls.

“I’m unteachable.”

He narrowed his eyes and never took them off her as he undid the knot tying his wrists together, wiped his right hand on the belt, and then sucked it clean in his mouth, finger by finger.

When he jumped her, he was feral. Before she knew it, she was the one lying on her back, her strap-on tossed aside, as he was sucking and licking at her swollen clit, his fingers inside her, moving ferociously. There was no hiding her arousal now. She was so wet, she could drown him. And Kayn was ...nimble with his tongue, to say the least.

He ravaged her. And she... let him? Relished it? What was going on?

Her long shuddered exhale turned into a moan when he—she didn’t know what he did with his mouth. But it was good, oh. Somehow he knew exactly how to push all the right buttons. She hated it. But she loved how it made her feel. 

She came hard and fast. Her legs threatening to suffocate the man between them. Her whole body vibrating with pleasure. When that other hand sneaked up her thigh, her midriff, and teased her out of her mind, it was over for her resolve. 

As fast as it took her, the time she needed to come down from her high stretched out all the longer. Kayn half sat up leaning on his elbow and idly ghosted his fingers along her legs enjoying the shivers it sent through her body. 

The smug smile that met her when she finally sat up again was expected. Still annoying though.  
But there was also that hunger that simmered just below the surface. An opening.

“Are you satisfied?” Kayn asked her. 

“Not yet.”

“Tch. Such a demanding woman.”

“I thought you loved a challenge.”

He actually laughed. It was a pretty sound. Like everything about him. Pretty with an edge. 

“I’m starting to think you’re impossible to please.”

“Is that you giving up?”

That spark was back in his eyes.

“Never.”

“Good. ‘Cause I’m not done with you, yet.”

“Oh?”

“Mn. Are you ready for more?”

“I’m always ready.”

“Can you stop being insufferable for one minute?”

“That I can’t promise.”

She groaned. Then looked him over. “Have you been that hard all this time?”

“Yes,” he almost hissed.

“Damn. Sounds painful.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“A little bit.” She tentatively reached out to him, caressed his chest, his abdomen, his beautifully muscled legs. He went very still, relaxing under her touch.  
Of course that didn’t last very long.

“Are you gonna..?”

“Yes, yes. I’ll fuck you. Can you calm down for one second?”

She got up to retrieve the discarded dildo and Kayn followed suit. He half hugged her from behind while she strapped it back on. To be honest this was nice, feeling his warm presence at her back, a little menacing, but nice. If she was being real honest, her legs threatened to give out and she didn’t quite trust them to hold her up, but now she’d be damned if she couldn’t hold on long enough to fuck Shieda’s brains out while standing. Sure it was a bit uncomfortable but that was kind of the point, no? Punishment was what he craved. 

The harness felt tighter than before. She enjoyed the subtle pressure the padded back exerted against her pelvis. God, she’d want a round two afterwards, wouldn’t she?

Kayn moved around her and all but shoved himself on her.

“I can take it, don’t start being gentle now.”

Fuck, maybe the orgasm had made her soft.  
She pushed in. 

This time was very different from the first. She knew exactly where to push him and she did so relentlessly. She also reached around him to harshly stroke his cock and with the other hand alternately felt up his chest, pinched his nipples, held back his arms, and covered his body in scratches. Overstimulation was the name of the game from minute one. But it wasn’t like she let him get off quickly. She always eased up before it became too much, changed the tempo, the angle, anything at all to draw this out longer, make him reach new heights. He deserved that much.

Shieda Kayn was... loud, and boldly rocking his hips in turn with Akali, fucking himself on her ridiculously large wooden cock as much as she fucked him, and he was also rapidly losing control. He tried to remind himself that this was only Akali, she couldn’t really get to him, she was only one woman, and this was only one night, and she ultimately couldn’t hurt him. But fuck, this girl was everywhere. She was taking his body apart inside and out and there was only so much keeping him tethered to reality. 

And yet, even with all that, in the end both of them were trained assassins. And some elements of that training never left them. So, when footsteps approached the door, both of them froze. There was no time to hide, not in the state they were in.

“I can conceal us,” Akali whispered.

“Please don’t set off a smoke bomb inside the building.”

“Fine, just don’t come in front of them then,” she retorted through gritted teeth.

The door opened.

A soundless chuckle shook Kayn’s body. “Why—would that be indecent?”

“Yes, you pervert.” The warning did sound a little silly, even to her. Whoever happened upon them like this would probably flee as fast as they came. But this was Shieda Kayn they were talking about. 

She didn’t immediately recognize the silhouette in the doorway. But Kayn did.

“Good evening, Master Zed.”

Oh, dear.

Zed made no move to leave. Instead he closed the door behind himself and came closer.

“Shieda... and Akali. What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like, Master?”

Akali probably shouldn’t let Kayn lead this conversation. In her defense, she was at least a little bit mortified. Sure, she was basically fully clothed, but, well. Kayn on the other hand was physically thrumming with glee. Oh fuck, of course the bastard was enjoying this. She quickly clamped her hand around the base of his cock, ensuring he’d at least abide by her request. 

“This is a bathhouse.”

Zed sounded positively offended. Perhaps this was his personal little refuge? Definitely not as unused as she’d thought. It’s not like there was any staff around though.

“We thought it was abandoned. Does Master Zed always come here? Is that why I never see you at the baths? Do you want to join us now aaah—“

Akali had resumed subtly trusting into him, ostensibly to make him shut up but he might as well suffer. Make him beg for release after whatever this was.

“I only wish to bathe in peace.”

Obviously Kayn wouldn’t be shut up for long.

“Are you sure? Is that why you keep looking at us? Don’t you think that’s a little indecent?”

“You are in public.” Akali didn’t know whether she should be embarrassed for all eternity or amused by Zed’s attempts to reason with a horny Kayn, but she leaned toward the latter. “If you don’t want to be seen, go somewhere private.”

“Oh, I don’t mind being seen.”

Zed let out a long suffering sigh.

“Please just—be gone by the time I come back out.”

Akali would have laughed out loud if she wasn’t, well, responsible for this. Being Shieda Kayn’s master must be such a tiresome job. 

“And when will that be? How long does Master Zed like to stay in the bath?”

This time Zed gave him a truly fearsome glare.

“You better try very hard not to find out.”

And with that he swept past them and into the men’s baths. 

When he was gone, Akali laughed for real.

“Ah, he must be so pissed you found out his secret hiding place.”

“Akali, can you please..?”

He was a sweating, panting mess.  
She released the iron grip on his cock.

“You heard the man, we should get out of here, before he comes back to murder us.”

“A-ka-li, are you out of your fucking mind?”

She was not. Not much anyway. Which is why he barely got to finish that sentence, before she pounded into him. And this time she didn’t stop, didn’t hold back.

Kayn was still loud, but in place of sentences there were a lot of gasped expletives, winces, and moans. She liked him that way. It didn’t take much more to push him over the edge. The fucker had probably enjoyed their little interruption way too much. Soon his breath turned ragged and no more words escaped his lips. His heart was thundering in his chest. His orgasm felt like an earthquake gripping his whole body, rending it into pieces. He spilled himself messily in every direction. And she held him through the aftershocks.

She bathed in the quiet moment only punctuated by his breaths for as long as it lasted. And so what if she leaned a bit into their soft embrace?

His laugh came back first, his words were soon to follow.

“Fuck, I was starting to think you’d never let me cum.”

She smiled, and gingerly extracted herself from Kayn’s asshole.

“I’m not that much of a bitch.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mn, just barely.”

“Do you still need this?” She held up his belt?

“Huh?”

She used it to wipe down the lacquered dildo first, and then efficiently swept up all the cum from the floor.

“Oi, why’d you have to do that for?”

“I don’t have enough of a death wish to piss off Zed any further.”

He sighed. “But you have no qualms pissing me off?”

“No.”

“Ugh, fine.” After a second’s pause his mischievous smile returned. “Do you think the women’s baths are being maintained, too?”

Hm, it was a good question. She’d really thought the building was abandoned. And just public enough to satisfy Kayn’s exhibitionist tendencies. But Zed was clearly still using the baths. If he was pulling strings to keep them operational, would that only extend to the men’s?

“Only one way to find out.”

The steam wafting towards them from the hot pool answered their question as soon as they entered the room. 

Kayn stepped up behind her and put his hands on the front of her belt. Though she’d never admit it out loud, being enveloped in his warmth and strong arms was... nice.

“May I?” he breathed, tickling her ear.

She nodded, not entirely trusting her voice.

He loosened her belt while pressing wet kisses to her neck. Her robes fell open and he pulled them off her shoulders, dropping them to the ground, hands roaming the exposed skin. One by one he removed the blades and all the other assorted pieces strapped to her arms and legs. Her skin felt blazing hot wherever he kissed and bit and stroked and held her.  
But instead of taking her right then and there, he picked up a washcloth and began scrubbing her clean, all the while nipping at her skin, palming a thigh here, pinching a nipple there. She blamed her trouble breathing on the heavy air. But she wouldn’t go down without a fight. She picked up a washcloth herself and returned the favor.

They were all over each other. When she was biting his jaw, it brought their mouths dangerously close to each other. He caught her face in one hand, the other scrubbing her breasts for the third time.

“Your lips. Did I change your mind?”

“Fuck you.”

Neither of them knew who crushed their lips together first, but once they’d started there was no going back. His tongue was exploring her mouth, and his fingers her pussy, and she held his cock, and his thumb was on her clit, and they were moving against each other, and all thoughts left their bodies. The second time they came that night was pure ecstasy.

They collapsed onto the floor afterwards, gasping for breath. They picked up their washcloths again, this time actually only cleaning each other, almost tenderly. Then they sank into the warm bath together, their limbs at once heavy and weightless, their skin flushed and bruised, their minds blissfully empty. All pretense of decency blessedly forgotten.

* * *

“Oh shit, you’re gonna use these baths all the time now, aren’t you?”

“It’s a public bathhouse!” Kayn imitated Zed. 

“Poor Zed, I bet this place is going to be shut down for good by the end of the month.”


End file.
